Bridges connecting roads which span wetland areas, for example, coastal marshland, face a major obstacle with regard to the footings which support the bridge structure in that a relatively solid base, such as that provided by dry land, is either difficult or too expensive to access. In many cases, forms for pilings must be driven down a great distance to access bedrock, requiring the use of large, heavy, and complex machinery for drilling and for setting the pilings which support the bridge.
In addition to the problems associated with supporting the bridge, many of the wetland areas which are to be spanned are extremely environmentally sensitive. A major disruption of the environment such as that occasioned by conventional bridge building methods can damage or destroy the wetland area. While roadways and concomitant access are important considerations, the preservation of the environment and plant and animal life are also important considerations. Federal and state regulations often dictate against major disruption of environmentally sensitive areas, and compliance with such regulations often limits or prevents development efforts.
Striking a balance between the above-mentioned, often competing considerations, may be difficult or impossible to attain given conventional technology and environmental regulations which have been enacted. Thus, a need exists in the art for a means to span sensitive areas while effecting a minimum disruption of the environment.